Let it be
by MaryAuksi
Summary: Em/Jay. Set in future. Oneshot. Read to find out more.


A/N: So, here's a oneshot for you

**A/N: So, here's a oneshot for you. EmJay. It takes place in the future – Emma's maybe 20, making Jay 21, I guess. Everything else you'll figure out ;)**

**  
Enjoy!**

**I do not own Degrassi.**

"_Just_ _let it be_, Jay." She sighed, frustrated.

The boy – or, to correct, a grown man, but neither she or he himself could see him as a grown man who was supposed to take responsibility of his actions – threw his head back in frustration. "Emma, how the hell am I sup-"

"Just do it! Okay!" She stood up. "I don't need a lecture!"

"Oh really?" He added sarcastically. "I'm gone for a week and when I come back, I find you yelling to yourself. Saying senseless words that are _not_ true!"

"Oh and I suppose you're a saint?" She narrowed her eyes, one of the things she always did when angry. "Where the hell were you?!"

"I told you!" He did what he never wanted to do with her. Yelling. Just yelling. It didn't matter they both knew better, especially her, as she had been the one to teach Jay to take care of things calmly. It didn't matter because she was desperate again, and he couldn't understand that. "I was working! Out of town!"

"And I'm supposed to believe that, Jay?" She whispered out angrily. "Why would a person who repairs cars work out of town? Why?"

"Because the guy couldn't get his car here! Because he's a wuss!" He threw his head back once again, frustrated with the fact that his own girlfriend, his own fiancée, wouldn't believe her. "Look, Emma…" He tried to start but didn't know what to say next. "I… I thought you were over this." He lowered his voice to a caring whisper as he approached her. "Why-why didn't you call me?" She wouldn't give him a response. "I… You know the consequences, don't you?" He thought about it for a second. "Is it because of… Because you're pregnant?"

When she started, she still wouldn't dare to look at him. "About that…" She paused to swallow. "Um… The day after you left, I had that appointment I told you about. Remember?" He nodded, not understanding what she was trying to say. "Uhm… It's gone, Jay." He wrinkled his forehead, confused.

"What do you mean?"

"They said it's common in the first month or so." She looked up to see him staring. "I'm sorry."

"Wh-Why are you sorry?" He swallowed and pulled her into a hug. "It's not your fault. I just… Why didn't you just call me? It didn't have to get so complicated." He could feel her shrug against him. "You know this is not the right way to deal with what happened." She nodded. "You are the most important right now." He pulled away and smirked devilishly. "Besides, we'll get another one." She chuckled briefly.

"We have to…" She couldn't find the right words. "Uhm, they have to get it out." His face looked uncomfortable when he thought about that.

"When?"

"Well, they said Thursday morning, at 9. I told them I have to work but they wouldn't listen. They said I have to do this as soon as possible." She shrugged. "I've got nothing to tell my boss."

"Let him call your doctor or something." He only shrugged.

"And they said I have to stay at home because I won't feel so good and-"

"Greenpeace." He chuckled out. "Breathe. Relax. Don't get so caught up in that." She sat down on the bed. "Now…" He sat beside her. "You need to get another appointment." She stared at her, quickly understanding what he meant, and shook her head.

"No. No-no-no. No. I'm fine. I promise." She could see from his face that he didn't buy it. Not one percent. "I promise. Jay, I promise you."

"It'll be more awkward if I called your therapist. So will you do it yourself?" He looked so tired, and so worried.

"Em?" He asked out when she didn't answer him.

"Fine." She muttered. "But I'm fine. Really."

"Yeah, about that." He rolled his eyes. "Let's go get something to eat. The fridge is empty, I presume." She looked guilty. "You'll call her tomorrow."

He looked at her and didn't understand. When had it changed? When had he turned into the one who was speaking the words of wisdom? Why had it changed? She was always the one.

Maybe it was a part of growing up. A part that was inevitable. To grow up equals to help someone. Or so it seemed. He was never good at math, but that he could understand. The only thing he didn't understand was that if that was the case – growing up equals helping someone –, then Emma Nelson, that beloved Greenpeace of his, had to have grown up years ago. Because all he could ever remember of her was her desperate need to help someone. It had been annoying at times, especially when she did it for the ones that didn't want to be helped.

"_You really need to do this, don't you?"_ He had asked her once. In Wasaga. _"This game. Help someone every chance you get. Even if they don't need to be helped." _They had been in relatively good terms in Wasaga. Mostly because Jay couldn't believe Greenpeace would even think of ditching school.

"_It's not a game." _She had answered quietly. _"One day, you'll do the same for someone."_ She had looked at him and he had snickered.

"_Oh, so now you're a psychic as well?"_ She had only rolled her eyes.

"_Whatever, Hogart. Knew you wouldn't understand."_

"_Nah, I understand."_ He had argued with her. _"But you just have to let it be sometimes. Lots of times, actually."_

"Just let it be_?" _She had mimicked sarcastically, not believing one word he was saying.

He had only smirked and repeated his sentence.

"_Just let it be."_


End file.
